1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pigments and, more particularly, nacreous or pearlescent pigments.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Nacreous or pearlescent pigments are lamellar or plate-like pigments which impart a pearly or nacreous luster to objects on which or in which they are used. Natural pearl essence, a mixture of guanine and hypoxanthine obtained from the scales of fish, has long been used in cosmetic formulations. Synthetic nacreous pigments developed for cosmetic and industrial use include bismuth oxychloride, bismuth oxychloridemica, titania coated mica and lead carbonate.
Bismuth oxychloride is used as a pearlescent pigment in many fields. For example, it is used as a pigment in cosmetics such as nail enamel and lipstick. It is also used as a pigment for plastics and paints It is an inherent characteristic of bismuth oxychloride to lack weather fastness. The term "weather fastness", as used herein, is meant to include weather resistance and light stabilization.